Handguns have been well known in the art for hundreds of years and have made many advancements since their first introduction. Since their introduction, handguns have been used for a variety of purposes. Handguns have been used during times of war, for law enforcement purposes, for personal defense, and for recreation.
The right to keep and bear arms is recognized as a basic freedom here in the United States and is a right guaranteed by the Second Amendment to the United States Constitution. With the right to keep and to bear arms, advancements in handgun technology will be well-received. Accordingly, manufacturers of handguns have sought to develop technology advancements to exemplify a number of features in handguns which are commonly looked for by purchasers of handguns. These features include reliability, safety, concealability, and affordability.
A handgun must be reliable and safe. The user of a handgun expects the handgun to fire when needed and not to present any danger to the user when the handgun is used properly. The user expects the handgun to be durable and function without having to exert a great deal of effort in the maintenance of the handgun. Furthermore, it is desirable if the handgun embodies safety features which prevent the handgun from misfiring if dropped. Additionally, technology to prevent a curious child who may get ahold of the handgun from firing the handgun would be highly sought after.
Concealability is also a desired feature of handguns. Many handguns today are big and bulky such that they are hard to conceal when carried on the body. People having concealed carry permits desire handguns which are small and light such that they may be easily concealed on the body. A handgun with these features would be beneficial because the handgun would provide a holder of a concealed carry permit to have a handgun for personal defense purposes on their body without drawing attention from other people. Thus a handgun which is easily concealable would be well received by people who have received concealed carry permits.
Finally, affordability of a handgun may be another factor highly considered by purchasers of handguns. It is beneficial to have a simple design in a handgun such that the handgun may be easily manufactured to lower the cost of the production of the handgun. This would make a handgun more affordable to purchasers and would provide for a greater number of the public to be able to benefit from the handgun.